Essential elements of a generic ground milling machine are a machine part having a machine frame, an operator platform, a drive engine, and transportation devices driven by the drive engine, for example, wheels and/or crawler tracks. The transportation units are connected via lifting columns to the machine frame, so that the distance of the machine frame to the ground is adjustable in the vertical direction. Furthermore, a generic ground milling machine comprises a milling part having a milling drum for milling ground material and a milling drum box for covering the milling drum to the sides and to the top. The milling part can be detachably fastened via a fastening unit, which holds the milling drum box on the ground milling machine. Such a ground milling machine is known, for example, from DE 10 2011 018 222 A1.
Generic ground milling machines are typically used in road and path construction. Ground milling machines of the type road cold milling machine are used in this case, for example, for milling off a road cover layer for road renovation. The width of the milling drum arranged on the ground milling machine is essential for the usage spectrum of such a ground milling machine, said milling drum typically being a hollow-cylindrical unit, on the outside jacket surface of which a plurality of milling tools is arranged in a known manner. The milling drum is typically supplied with drive energy by the drive unit of the ground milling machine, for example, via a mechanical or hydraulic drive train. In this case, the milling drum rotates inside a milling drum box about an axis of rotation extending horizontally and transversely to the working direction, and mills ground material while immersed in the ground. The milling drum box refers in this case to a housing-type aggregate, in the interior of which the milling drum is arranged protruding toward the ground. The milling drum box prevents milled material from being swirled around in an uncontrolled manner in working operation and additionally provides a compartment for more controlled milled material guiding. In other words, the milling roller box, which is open toward the ground, partially encloses the milling roller in the horizontal direction and to the top in the vertical direction.
Implementing the milling part as an aggregate, comprising the milling drum and the milling drum box, in a removable manner on the machine frame of the ground milling machine is known. Removal of the milling part can be desired, for example, if the ground milling machine is to be made lighter, in particular, for transportation purposes. It is apparent that the shortest possible working times are desired for the removal and the mounting of the milling part from/on the machine part. In addition, the need frequently exists of being able to mill various milling widths using the same ground milling machine. For this purpose, it is preferable if various milling parts can be attached to the same ground milling machine and rapidly exchanged with one another.
The possibility of removing the milling part as a whole from the machine part is described, for example, in DE 10 2011 018 222 A1. For this purpose, the milling drum box is detachably connected via solid fastening bolts and corresponding locking nuts to the machine part. It is disadvantageous in this case that the fastening bolts are frequently only accessible with great difficulty and accordingly other parts of the ground milling machine must first be removed to enable access to the fastening bolts. In addition, these are comparatively large bolts, so that correspondingly large forces must be applied for the mounting and removal. This is a challenge, in particular, in structurally cramped conditions. In addition, the overall time expenditure for the milling part replacement is also comparatively high in this alternative.
An object of the present invention is to specify a ground milling machine and a method for mounting/removing a milling part of a ground milling machine on or from a machine part, which, in comparison to the solutions known from the prior art, enable more rapid attachment and removal of the milling part to and from the machine part, which is simpler for the operator, in order, for example, to enable the milling part to be transported separately, so that a permissible maximum transport weight of the ground milling machine is no longer exceeded without milling part.